The Hogwarts Cinderella
by Hedwigs not got my letter
Summary: Yet another masquerade ball. But who is that pretty girl? Will Draco ever know? and will Hermione's evil step mother let her go have fun for just one night? Maybe you sometimes nedd to look deepeer into someone than onlu what you've been tol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is my first fanfic please be nice! Say what you want and tell me what you think though.

**Disclaimer: **It's** NOT** all owned by JK rowling other than the plot which **IS.**

**The Hogwarts Cinderella**

**Chapter one**

The ball was coming up again. Eugh! It's even worse this year. I mean who in their right mind would make it a Susie Hawkins, or whatever the hell her name is, masquerade ball. Oh yeah! I forgot this place was run by Dumbledore. I know I'm the Slytherin sex god, but seriously? I'm fed up saying no to ugly bitches and slutty whores. Yup my life as Draco Malfoy can be really shitty sometimes.

I looked around the Great Hall, looking for someone at least half way decent. Nope, no luck all just as ugly as normal. At least they'll all be wearing masks, and we shouldn't be able to see their faces.

Oh look there's Granger and Weaselette coming through the door. Weaselette's not that bad looking, but she's taken. Damn you, Potter!

And then there's Granger. Hair the one monotone colour of sludgy, wet mud. Frizzy and Bushy. Wild curls all over. Bucktoothed and beavery. She's got to be fat by the way she dresses. I mean I think Weasels mother dresses better than her and that's saying something. Yup on a scale of 1 to 10 on how ugly she is, definitely 100.

I looked back at my pumpkin juice. Maybe I can drown in pumpkin juice? It would save having to go to the ball! I looked up again and caught Blaise smirking at me. Uh Oh! I knew that smirk! That's the smirk that means that P...

"Draaaaaaaaaaaacieeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Shit" I muttered, turning around slowly. Several people snickered at the look of utter disgust on my face.

"What do you want Parkinson?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to say hello!" Pansy said in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice. Pansy came right up to me and sat down before clawing at my arm.

"Well you've said that, now go." I said coldly.

But she stayed. Grrr!

"Draco will you go to the ball with me?" She asked while I gagged on a piece of Kipper.

"Definitely not." I spluttered. "Why would I want to be seen in public with you?"

"And why exactly do you not want to be seen in public with me?" She asked haughtily.

"Might have something to do with the fact that you're a clingy ugly slut." I replied standing up. "Oh and by the way, forget about in public, I don't want to see you at all." As I left I looked over my shoulder to see Pansy looking shocked and hurt and Blaise guffawing. Nice to know someone thought that was funny, because I certainly didn't.

**A/N** Please review. It's not that hard.

love Sam xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy! Anyway here it is: The next chapter.**

**P.S I (unfortunately) don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot. Imagine if I did though. It wouldn't be anywhere as good as with JK Rowling But a girl can dream * Sigh***

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

"He's still not asked me yet 'Mione? What should I do?" Ginny asked as we walked towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, Gin isn't it a Sadie Hawkins ball?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah" she said nodding. "But I've no idea who she is!"

"Well, today is your lucky day!" I replied smugly. "Harry hasn't asked you because you have to ask him." Ginny looked at me blankly.

"Why?" she asked.

"In muggle America it being a 'Sadie Hawkins' ball means that the girls has to ask the guys. It's great. I think it all started because-"

"So let me get this straight." Ginny cut in. "I've got to ask him?"

I sighed "Yes Gin, if you had only listened to McGonagall, she said so last Thursday!"

Ginny looked down sheepishly, remembering McGonagall talking to them but, she had been far too busy staring at Harry longingly to pay attention to what was being said.

"So when are you going to ask him?" I asked as we turned into the Great Hall.

"As soon as I finish breakfast."

We sat down and started to pile food onto our plates. I could feel eyes boring into me from the Slytherin table. I looked up and was met by cold silver eyes. Malfoy. I thought. He looked down at his glass. I watched as Pansy Parkinson walked towards him and Zabini started to laugh. Malfoy looked up to see Parkinson right in front of him and his dark look got even darker, while Zabini laughed harder.

"I wonder what's going on, but it sure looks interesting." I murmured quietly to Ginny, my eyes not leaving the Slytherin table and the drama unfolding.

Ginny followed my gaze, smirking, "Yup" she said. "It's better than those detergents, muggles watch."

"I think you mean Soaps, Gin." I said laughing at the repulsed look on Malfoys face after Pansy gave him a "Sultry" look. Suddenly he stood up gagging, and left.

"I wonder what he said to make Zabini laugh so hard." Ginny whispered to me.

"I dunno, but I don't think that Parkinson liked it." I replied softly. As I met Ginny's eyes we both started to laugh hysterically.

"Anyway" Ginny started, picking up some toast and looking steadily at me. "Who are you asking to the ball?"

"Gin we talked about this, I don't know if I can go." I said groaning. We had had this conversation at least 20 times before.

"And why not?" She moaned "Who can stop you?"

"Only my step-mother."

"Gah screw Trelawney, what can she do to you?" I stayed quiet. I knew what exactly what she could, and would do. She would beat me. She cruciate me. She would keep me up all night, cleaning the desks and tea-cups and crystal balls. As if it's not bad enough staying up cleaning until 6:00 am. The fumes are intoxicating.

"Hey, Mione, are you ok?" Ginny asked as Harry sat down opposite me and Ron beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny" I said shaking myself mentally. They could never know what she does to me. Never. Or she would get to them too. They think I just stay up studying in the library and fall asleep there while still studying.

"Trust me Mione, I know you don't like Trelawney, but she's not that bad. Trust me, I know what it's like to be mistreated." Harry told me matter-of-factly.

I just nodded. I couldn't tell them how bad it really was. Could I? Just then...

"Speak of the devil!" I muttered darkly.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Trelawney asked, falsely sincerely.

"Nothing Professor." I replied dead panned.

"Good. You're coming with me. We need to have a little chat." She said. Eyes flashing, I stood up and left the hall with her. Taking the long trek all the way up to Trelawney's room.

**A/N So what do you think? Please tell me. It's just a simple wee button that can make my day! I'll hopefully update soon. Anyway Merry Christmas. It's Hogmany! YAY! **

**Lots of love **

**Sam xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry!**

**I've kind of hit a brick wall with this story for now... I might come back to it later but for now it's over. If anyone wants to adopt then feel freeto ask (though I don't know if anyone will cause it's not very good)**

**Anyway I'm really sorry for anyone that liked it**

**Love **

**Sam**

**xox**


End file.
